


The House

by emer17fan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Horror, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emer17fan/pseuds/emer17fan
Summary: There, a house in the woods, lie an entity of evil and trickery. With forms of past children, it tricks each new child to help it as it feeds on their soul unknowingly. Then will the demon possess the empty husk of a body and live on its routine. This is why every child must avoid these woods for nothing good will come from it.





	The House

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a new genre this time, horror. Please do tell me how it goes! ^^

A child was walking through the woods. His mother always told him to never go into the woods. “It is a dangerous place,” she said, “never go there.” But this child was feeling rebellious and daring, a combination that never ends well. As he walked, and old and rickety house came into view. It loomed over the child, standing in all its once glory. The house enticed him to come closer. He saw another child sitting on the porch, legs spread in front of him.

“Who are you?” the first child called out.

“I’m Seungkwan. Who are you?”

“Hansol. What are you doing here?”

“I’m stuck here.”

“Momma says it’s dangerous out here.”

“Then why are you here?”

A shrug. “Are you a ghost, Seungkwan?” he asked, referring to the other’s faint transparency.

“No, I don’t know what I am. Can you help me?”

“How?"

“Come inside. I’ll show you." 

-

“I’m getting tired, Seungkwan. Why did I have to draw a big star in a circle on the floor? Can I go home now?”

Seungkwan was watching Hansol work from the wall. He said that he was unable to touch anything in the house. That’s why he needed Hansol to do the task.

“It’s the only way to help me.  And you’re almost done, you just have a little bit more to do.”

“But I’m tired.”

“Fine. Why don’t you take a break?”

“Can I?”

“Yeah. You can take a short nap; I’ll wake you up in a bit.”

“Thanks, Seungkwan,” Hansol said as he found a spot on the ground to lay down and get comfortable. Seungkwan watched Hansol close his eyes and waited until his breathing evened out. Then Seungkwan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as a shadowy figure climbed out of the child’s mouth. The figure allowed the boy’s body to collapse onto the ground, now an empty husk. It stared down at Hansol.

“No. I thank _you,_ Hansol."

-

A child was walking through the woods.  He had gotten lost during a game of hide-n-seek with his brothers. He wanted to go home. As he walked, an old and rickety house came into view. The child approached the house and noticed another child sitting cross-legged on the porch.

“Excuse me, can you help me?”

“I can help you if you will help me.”

“I’m lost and I’d like to go home.”

“I’m stuck in this house.”

“How can I help you?”

“I’ll show you if you come inside.”

“Okay. My name is Chan. What’s yours?”

The other child smiled. “Hansol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! Thank you for reading.  
> Check out me out on twitter @caratkwan0116 too. It's just me stanning Seventeen.


End file.
